Ville des Morts
by Vehicle Sunshine
Summary: They are watching you.


... The new episode inspired me.  
Zuko: ... You kept rewatching that brain melting thing.  
... There is nothing to be afraid of, Prince Zuko.  
Zuko: ... SENSEI, SPEAK TO ME! CALL ME ZUZU-CHAN! MAKE JOKES ON MY SEXUALITY! ANYTHING!  
... I'm going outside for some air.  
Zuko: WE'VE LOST HER!... Why do I care?... Dude, I want some ribs...

Rick: Today's story contains political intrigue that is far above the young author's head.  
Ziggy: ... First time she's killed someone, too.  
Rick: ... Our little girl is growing up.  
Ziggy: Or becoming a brainwashed zombie.

... Everyone keeps saying that The City Of Walls And Secrets was like 1984, but I think it was more like The Giver... Yep, they totally kill babies in this city. And everyone has wet dreams if they don't take their pill... 6th grade was a fun year...

(Begin...TheDaiLiIsWatchingYou... Transmission)

"... I think they killed him."

Longshot had never seen Smellerbee so upset. He gazed out of their little shack, staring at the stars. No, he thought, Jet wasn't dead. You couldn't kill him that easily.

"Longshot, he's dead. And it all my fault!"

He turned his head sharply to her. "Don't even try to tell me otherwise. That intervention pushed him over the edge..."

Silence. "... Ok, so he was over the edge to begin with. So what? He was our friend, our brother. We... Killed him..."

She looked up to see Longshot gaping. "What are you looking at... Oh my..." She soon joined in him gawking, because Jet now stood at their door, grinning like a maniac.

"Hi guys! Shouldn't you be asleep, Longshot and Smellerbee? It's way past curfew!" he said in a scarily chipper voice. It made their blood run cold.

Longshot grinned at him weakly. "He's right, Jet. Shouldn't you be in prison?... Or dead?" she murmured, freaked out by his sudden change in demeanor.

The smile hardly faded. "It was all just a big misunderstanding! Now, let's go get some sleep!"

"Jet, you completely destroyed a tea shop, attacked an innocent man, disturbed the peace,"

"_I said it was all the big misunderstanding, now DROP THE SUBJECT!_" The anger washed away, and that horrid smile returned.

Smellerbee choked back a sob and ran out the door. Jet shrugged and went off to bed. Longshot continued to stare out into the distance.

He licked his lips and said in a horribly raspy tone, "He... Is... Dead..."

TheDaiLiIsWatchingYou

"Wait up, children!"

Aang grimaced. As long as Ju Di behind them, making the shopkeepers and people nervous with that hideous grin, they would never find Appa.

Toph grimaced. She _really _wanted to just run though the city, screaming, _"THE FIRE NATION IS COMING! THE FIRE NATION IS COMING!" _But what could she actually get accomplished? Getting herself killed was not an option. She highly doubted that anyone would teach Aang Earthbending, not with Miss Sunshine following them like a hawk.

Sokka grimaced. Was his entire view of life wrong? No, the Fire Nation had to be worse than this. 'They're all mindless killing machines. The Fire Nation is evil. They're all mindless killing machines. The Fire Nation is evil...' A rather cold glare from a Dai Li soldier interrupted his mantra.

Katara grimaced. Why did they have to shelter the townsfolk? Certainly a prepared, anxious population that's ready to defend their home is better than a ill-equipped group of people who are in a deep denial. The great city shall go up in flames, and they will all hold on to their belief.

Ju Di stared longingly at the exit to the city. Many Ju Di's before her had tried. All had failed, their existence wiped from the history books. They never said what had happened to the others...

The guards were chatting nonchalantly. This was her time. This would be her day of freedom.

Legs pumped, arms churned. She ran through the throng of citizens, leaping over carts and smashing a few goods in the process. The gate was open! She was free! Free at last!

Like a flash of lightning, a sharp blade sliced in Ju Di's back. It missed her heart, but the poison from its tip quickly spread through her bloodstream. She stayed conscious long enough to be pulled into the ground, to be buried alive. Her heart stopped. Ju Di joined the others.

Sequentially, a woman that looked exactly like Ju Di stepped onto the stop where the other had disappeared. She fixed her hair and donned that evil smile.

"Oh children! Wait for me!"

TheDaiLiIsWatchingYou

The stars shone brightly that night. The moon cast an eerie glow upon the city. As the people slept, a young man stared out at the sky.

His elderly Uncle walked up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's such a magnificent city, isn't it, Nephew?"

The man grinned broadly and thought about his... Eventful day.

"... It's ok, I guess."

(End Transmission)

Ok... I'm writing a story right now called _The City Of Graveyards And Tombs_. See what happened to Ju Di? Well, it's not the first time!... Or the last.  
Zuko: See, she's so serious! WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DID YOU BURY SENSEI'S MANGLED CORPSE!  
... Can't I do something a bit less... Humorous for a change?  
All: No.


End file.
